


Interactive Phandom Dating Game

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Shipping, datingsimsgame, interactivedatinggame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule is playing an interactive Phandom dating game and Dan finds out about it and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactive Phandom Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

> Interactive Phandom dating game - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7GLGwchn2E&feature=iv&src_vid=gghPTspWVwI&annotation_id=annotation_2471147141 is by Sofia Carvalho
> 
> Yes it's a real thing. No, it's not by me. It's by Sofia Carvalho =^-^= All the game stuff is taken from their videos! You should play if before you read, or play it after!

Once again, I was hanging out with Dan in his and Phil's flat. Both in the lounge on our laptops just enjoying the company. Phil off buying groceries and Jaelin teaching. Dan probably on tumblr while I was caught up watching a Interactive Phandom Dating Game. Don't ask me why I am playing it, it just really caught my eye. And I am a very curious human being. Already into the game, I heard Dan's voice, snapping me out of this digital fantasy world.

"What you watching?" Dan pried.

"Nothing." 

"You have your shirt over you mouth and you’re smiling." Dan observed.

"What?" I said trying to disguise my goofy smile, putting the blue cloth of my shirt above my nose. Dan smiled with interest.

“You are smiling weird, what the hell are you watching?” He narrowed his brows as confusion formed. He knew I was trying to hide whatever video I was currently watching. Swiftly, I paused the video.

“I don’t know?” I giggled confusingly, twiddling the rim of my shirt between my fingers. spreading my shirt over my cheeks.

“Gimme that!” He laughed pulling Serenity, my laptop, away from my possession. Making the cord of my headphone disconnect. I then took my headphones off and laid them on the floor carelessly.

“The fuck?” Dan’s eyes registered the picture before him. I covered my pink face behind my hands. “Phil... So, Y N, we haven’t really talked much before. I don’t know anything about you?” Dan mumbled under his breath, his expressed was flat. And then it clicked. “Are you playing a sims youtuber dating game!?”

“I’m SORRY! It has a nice soundtrack!!” I spat back. Pulling myself into a ball, trying to stop grinning. Dan’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, increasing the volume. He sat back down on the sofa and unpaused the video. I walked over and sat next to him continuing the game.

“What's your favorite animal?” Dan whispered slightly, reading the words off the game. The answers we could pick from showed up.

~ Answers ~

1) 9/11 was an inside job  
2) Why did you remove the oreo lick race from youtube  
3) I’ll ask joe sugg

“These aren’t animals!” Dan spoke, looking at the selection.

“I know…? Do you think the animals shows up at the end?” Dan scanned ahead on the loading bar. The picture doesn’t seem to change.

“Nope!” Dan replied scrolling over and selects: “I’ll ask joe sugg later.” The screen loaded the new video. And in the video Phil replied: “Cool, I like lions :-)”

“I DIDN’T CHOOSE LIONS YOU BLOODY SPORK!” Dan yelled at the game annoyed. I laugh.

“Do I like cheese?” Dan repeated Phil's question from the game. “What are with these answers?” He laughed off. I shrugged, smiling.

~ Answers ~

1) @AmazingPhil #Cool picture! :) #Enjoy your #TicTacs, #friend! :) #follow #retweet  
2) I will if they insist, or to be polite, but i don’t like the taste  
3) it’s probably your internet connection

“I don’t know?” I laughed. Dan moved the cursor over the answer: “it’s probably your internet connection” one.

“Let’s see if I like cheese now! ha!” Dan replied as we wait for the next video to load. I laugh as he gets emotionally attached to this game.

Phil: I personally don’t like cheese

“Oh I know!” Dan responded to the played video. I tried to keep my laughter in.

“Yes, we do!” I joined the conversation.

“Of the 46,774 Corvettes sold in 1978, how many had…. tilt-telescopic steering column?” Dan read Phil’s reply. “Wot?” The video continued to play. “I don’t know what poon means, I heard some cool kids say it. I think it means vagina? But thanks so much for the support? How did this class compare to the other classes youu have taken at this school? Hahah and then what? Cheeky smile wink thingamajig.” Dan read all three answers.

“OOOh! Do the How did this class compare to the meow meow meow meow!!” I got lazy reading.

“Okay.” Dan clicked the answer.

Phil: Wow, I never knew someone could be this interesting….

“Haha, yep! I know, I am so interesting” Dan laughed sarcastically before the answers appeared.

~Answers~

1) Yea I know haha :-)  
2) Thanks… *blush and looks down*

“How the…. heck, did you knew that was gonna say that?” I asked with lightening of shockness weaving between the letters of my words.

“I didn’t. That was just my initial reaction.” Dan replied sincerely with a hint of spooks. I looked to the right corner of my eyes confusingly.

“Okay!”

Few seconds pass - reading the answers once more.

“Ooo! Do the blushie one!” I zipped.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Well, that what I would pick….”

“Hmmmm” Dan slided the cursor and clicked the other answer.

“Nooo! Past!Dan would totally be all blushie!”

“Jule!” Dan laughed blushing a bit. I began to laugh again “Shut up.” He shook his head grinning.

“S M H” We both read Phil’s reply in unision.

~ Answers ~

1) Is something wrong?  
2) *dancing lady emoji*

“Awww wait what happen?” Dan worriedly questioned.

“You didn’t pick my answer!”

“Sorry Phil-kun!” Dan apologized to the interactive video. Dan clicked the first answer.

“Oh look, lovely music!”

“Uhhhhh” My vocals slipped out unpleasantly as I read the next action.

“What the…” Dan didn’t finish his sentence.

Action: Phil crawls onto your lap and gently places a hand on your cheek. He slips a finger into your mouth.

“Nope! Nopety nope!” I yelled a bit loudly, getting up and moving to the kitchen. “I’m done! I’m done!! I don’t want to date him anymore!!!” As I concluded my journey into the kitchen, I was greeted with Phil just arriving home.

“Hey!” He joyously smiled, placing the newly bought food into the places where they belong.

“I’m making out with Phil in the maid cafe!!” Dan yelled from the lounge. Real human Phil looked directly at me, stunned. O_O My face flushed with redness.

“That’s great ehhhhh?” I weakly replied back. The confused Phil began to walk to find Dan, following the soundwaves that was recently present.

“The game end...ded…” I heard Dan’s voice from the lounge. Silence fell. An awkward wall was being constructed.

“Why are you making out with me in a maid cafe?” Phil awkwardly tried to laugh, investigating Dan further.

“uuhhhhh"


End file.
